


Let's Start a Trend

by ShayMcSudonim



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayMcSudonim/pseuds/ShayMcSudonim
Summary: Alternate Universe One-shot. Tamaki POV during the final part of the first episode.





	

Tamaki Suoh was rather worried about the newest member of his family. By that, he meant the latest student to join his Host Club. Haruhi may have been a commoner, but he was also a gentleman, even when harassed by one of the very girls he was supposed to entertain.

Haruhi's character nonwithstanding, the whole 'being accused of assault' incident couldn't have given him a good first impression of what it meant to be a host. And so, Tamaki was being extra-attentive to the moods of his young protege. He'd even gone so far as to get towels for the guy, to help dry his hair off after Haruhi'd gotten caught in deluge of water the twins had used to humiliate Ayanokoji.

Confident he'd be able to keep Haruhi from taking this bad experience to heart, Tamaki made to pull aside the curtain behind which Haruhi was changing into dry clothes.

"Haruhi?" he asked. "I brought towels."

Fujioka heard him, and pulled aside the curtains, gratefully accepting Tamaki's offering.

Haruhi hadn't yet finished changing, and did not currently have a shirt on—possibly because his hair was still wet, and he didn't want to ruin another uniform. As far as guys went, Haruhi Fujioka was rather scrawny and short, but the result wasn't altogether unattractive. It wasn't for nothing that Haruhi had been invited to join the Host Club.

"Thanks, sempai," Haruhi said.

Tamaki nodded graciously. "Not at all, my commoner friend. I simply wished to show you that not all the wealthy are as selfish as your most recent guest."

Haruhi's face took on an annoyed cast, as he toweled off his hair. "Sempai, this entire club is about extravagance and time-wasting."

"I never said we weren't refined," said Tamaki. "Just that some of us are good people."

Haruhi put on his shirt, completing his uniform, shook his head, and sighed. "Rich people..." he said.

Tamaki beamed at his new friend. "Welcome to Ouran, Mr. Fujioka."

Haruhi just sighed again, grabbed his backpack and made for the door, muttering, "all I wanted was a quiet place to study..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Let's play a game then, shall we?  
> The twist at the end of the first episode sets the tone for the entire Host Club series.  
> But what if that twist had been different?  
> This was my version. Feel free to make your own.


End file.
